Wade le Dynaméis
by The Raidak
Summary: Par accident, Kalandre ressuscite Deadpool et n'a pas d'autres choix que de l'accepter parmi ses Dynaméis. Le mercenaire costumé va leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Et puis sérieusement, que fiche Deadpool sur Alysia ?
1. Prologue

**Wade le Dynaméis**

 **Voici mon nouveau crossover entre Deadpool et les Légendaires. Une fanfic qu'on m'a interdit de publier sur le site des Légendaires. Pas de chance pour vous, les gens de la Modération, car sur ce site là, vous ne pourrez pas me supprimer mon œuvre ! Et BIM !**

Les Légendaires appartiennent à Patrick Sobral, et Deadpool à Marvel Comics.

* * *

 _[La fin du tome 12]_

La nuit, sur l'île d'Erghyr, Kalandre s'approche des tombes de Darkhell, Danaël et Élysio. Dans sa main droite, elle tient une rose d'une couleur or éclatante.

« C'était une belle cérémonie, simple mais particulièrement émouvante ! Tu as des amis qui t'aiment énormément. Des amis qui ne désirent qu'une chose : que tu puisses reposer en paix pour l'éternité ! Mais cela n'arrivera pas ! » Dit Kalandre en laissant tomber sa rose d'or sur la tombe à ses pieds.

« **Par les cercles de l'infini, traverse le miroir des âmes, et regagne ton socle de chair ! RENAISSANCE DORÉE !** »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, l'individu ressuscité par Kalandre surgit de sa tombe. Sauf que…

« Euh… Mère Kalandre ? Je crois que vous vous êtes trompée de tombe. » Dit Halcyon.

« Quoi ? »

« La tombe de Danaël est juste là, à côté. Ça, c'est celle d'un autre gars. »

« Ah bon ? Mais… qui ai-je ressuscité alors ? »

L'homme venant d'être ramené à la vie se releva lentement jusqu'à se tenir debout face aux Dynaméis. Son corps d'adulte musclé et recouvert d'une combinaison rouge et noir indiquait bien que c'était loin d'être celui que Kalandre voulait ressusciter.

« Il s'appelle Wade ! Il s'appelle Wilson ! Il est Wade Wilson ! Et il est trop **DEADPOOL** ! » Dit le mercenaire en imitant la danse de Chris Tucker dans _Rush Hour_.

Les Dynaméis regardent Deadpool, tous bouche bée (Kalandre y compris). Un peu après, Wade se retourne vers les lecteurs.

« _Eh ouais, j'suis Wade Wilson ! J'suis aussi Ryan Reynolds ! Bruce Lee et Chuck Norris m'approuvent, car tout comme eux, j'ai des poils aux couilles !_ Oh Yeah ! »

Tandis qu'il continue de chanter et danser, Deadpool finit par remarquer, au bout de quelques secondes, le groupe qui le regardait bouche bée, des têtes qu'on ne voit que dans les mangas. Silence de mort. Deadpool fixe Kalandre, puis il regarde sa poitrine.

« Waouh… vous savez que vous me rendez fou ? »

« Euh… plaît-il ? »

« Attendez, j'vais vous l'redire à la façon Cartman. » Dit-il en prenant un mégaphone. « VOUS ÊTES TELLEMENT SEXY QUE MON ZGUEG SE MET AU GARDE À VOUS CHAQUE FOIS QUE J'VOUS MATTE ! PIGÉ ? »

Les Dynaméis n'ont jamais été aussi confus de toute leur vie. Deadpool avance vers Kalandre pour se mettre bien en face d'elle. Le plus étonnant est que les Dynaméis n'osaient même pas intervenir. Le mercenaire canadien enleva le bas de son masque pour laisser apparaître sa bouche poisseuse.

« J'allais oublier le plus important : Merci infiniment de m'avoir ressuscité. »

« Euh… Eh bien, il n'y a pas de quoi. Je- HMPF ! »

Tout à coup, Deadpool saisit Kalandre dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Inutile de dire que ce fut l'un des moments les plus dégueulasses de sa vie.

« C'est trop cool que vous puissiez ramener les morts à la vie… ah mais au fait, faut que je note un truc vite fait, avant d'oublier. »

« AH ! »

Deadpool laisse tomber Kalandre par terre et prend son bloc-notes.

* * *

 _Goûter la nouvelle recette de pizza aux multi-burgers._ _ **C'est fait**_

 _Faire un bisou à Adèle (la chanteuse)._ _ **C'est fait**_

 _Chier sur le pare-brise de Trump + lui faire avaler un plat mexicain._ _ **C'est fait**_

 _Obligez Luc Besson à filmer mon anus._ _ **C'est fait**_

 _Voler la virginité des Winx._ _**C'est fait**_

 _Faire de Bruce Campbell le nouveau Maître du monde._ _ **C'est fait**_

 _Nouvelle mission du jour_ _:_

 _Coucher avec la gonzesse sexy qui vient de me ramener à la vie… sans préservatifs + l'obliger à ressusciter Robin Williams._

* * *

Une fois noté, Deadpool range son bloc-notes et se retourne vers les Dynaméis. Asgaroth aidait Kalandre à se relever.

« Mère Kalandre. Qu'allons-nous faire de ce malade en costume ? » Demande Galatée.

« Euh… eh bien- »

 **PAN** ! Avant que les lecteurs n'aient pu entendre la réponse de Kalandre, Deadpool sortit aussitôt son flingue et tua l'auteur de cette fanfic.

« Est-ce vraiment si compliqué de deviner ce qu'elle va décider pour moi, hm ? Avec le titre de ce prologue, je pense que les lecteurs connaissent déjà la réponse. Alors, à la prochaine pour la suite… et chauffez-vous bien les derrières. Hou hou ! »

 _à suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 1

« Ok, les lecteurs. Ça, ça va être la scène de retrouvailles entre les Légendaires et Danaël… oui, Kalandre a finalement ressuscité Danaël après moi. Juste une chose, si vous pensez que je vais débarquer dans ce chapitre en me jetant sur Jadina comme le fait Halcyon, vous vous trompez. Mon entrée sera un peu plus originale que ça. Allez, réalisateur ! Envoie le clap ! » Dit Deadpool.

* * *

 _[Le début du tome 17]_

Danaël réapparait devant ses anciens compagnons après avoir empêché Halcyon de tuer Jadina. Ensuite, il lui roule une pelle sous les regards confus des Légendaires. Puis… tiens ? Sur la plateforme, il y a un type avec un bazooka.

« WADE ! NON ! » Hurle Halcyon.

Trop tard, Deadpool tira une roquette sur Danaël, Jadina et Halcyon. Fort heureusement, tous les trois ont été assez rapides pour esquiver l'attaque et s'en sortir sans une égratignure Deadpool est très déçu.

« Ooooooooooh, manqué. »

« Wilson ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de tirer sur eux ?! » Hurle Kalandre.

« Eh bah euh… j'ai pensé que… comme il nous faudra tuer les Légendaires beaucoup plus tard, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait s'en occuper maintenant, histoire d'être débarrassés… surtout parce que je n'ai pas envie de louper le prochain épisode de _Lolirock_ sur Netflix. »

« Ne recommencez jamais une chose pareille ! Il me faut les Légendaires vivants ! Ils me seront nécessaires pour notre exode. »

« Oui, en fait, vous avez raison. La vérité c'est qu'il me fallait bien une entrée explosive. » Répondit-il pour gagner des regards peu convaincus. « Bon ok, j'ai juste fait ça pour rigoler. Rien de très formel. »

* * *

Bref, après ça, s'ensuit l'instant dans le sanctuaire de Kalandre où cette dernière fait son speech pour sauver le monde. Deadpool, quant à lui, était assis par terre, les jambes croisées.

« C'est ce qui arrivera si nous ne parvenons pas à temps au portail secret qui mène au monde où les dieux ont élu refuge il y a des millénaires, car eux seuls pourront sauver Alysia. Aidez-nous, Légendaires ! Escortez notre convoi et protégez mes fidèles des dangers que nous allons rencontrer le long de notre exode ! » Explique Kalandre.

« Donc vous voulez que nous vous aidions à emmener tout ce monde jusqu'à la terre des dieux ? » Demande Jadina.

« Non. On va tous les tuer à l'aide d'un crabe géant. » Répond Deadpool.

Les Dynaméis sont bien embêtés. Deadpool venait de dévoiler ce qui arriverait aux gens du convoi à la fin du voyage. Kalandre est angoissée, ne sachant plus quoi dire ni quoi faire.

« J't'ai bien eu, hein ? Évidemment qu'on va aller sur la terre des dieux. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'on irait faire du bronzage avec Tobey Maguire ? »

« Euh il faut excuser Wade, il est très… incompris au fond de lui. » Dit Danaël.

« Ah ça oui, ça se voit. » Dit Gryf.

« Toi, le Hugh Jackman Junior, j't'emmerde ! » Dit Deadpool.

Gryf se retrouve sans voix, même s'il n'a rien pigé. Un peu plus tard, les Légendaires partirent se préparer pour se joindre à l'exode de Kalandre. Pendant ce temps, dans le sanctuaire, notre mercenaire va encore s'en prendre une par notre chère prophétesse.

« Wade. »

« Oui, m'dame ? »

« D'abord, ne m'appelez pas **m'dame**. Ensuite, vous avez osé révéler nos véritables intentions à haute voix aux Légendaires ! Encore heureux que vous leur ayez fait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une de vos blagues, mais sachez que… »

Kalandre continuait à gronder Wade sans savoir que ce dernier n'écoutait rien de ce qu'elle disait. Notre mercenaire costumé se contentait bêtement de fixer Kalandre, perdu dans ses pensés.

 _Wouaaaaah… mais regardez-moi cette beauté divine. La fusion parfaite entre Kirsten Dunst et Emma Stone. C'est beau à voir. Des femmes aussi canon, c'est rare et c'est chouette. Et oh mon dieu, quel magnifique visage. Sachant que son père était un dieu, ça explique tout. Je regrette pas du tout la pelle que je lui ai roulée dans le prologue. À chaque fois que je la regarde, il y a comme une force magique qui surgit en moi et qui me donne l'envie de tendre mon bras gauche pour lui offrir une fleur._ Se dit-il.

« Wade ?! »

« Mh ? »

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me tendez une fleur ? » Demande Kalandre.

Deadpool se rendit compte qu'il avait exactement fait ce qu'il se disait dans ses pensés: tendre une fleur à Kalandre.

« Ah euh… c'est… de la part d'un gars du convoi qui a demandé au commandant Ikaël, caché parmi nous, de vous passer le bonjour. »

« Quoi ? Ikaël est ici ? » Demande Danaël, très surpris.

« Oui, je… oh bon sang, pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? »

Deadpool se retrouve à son tour perplexe.

« Bon, merci le texte narratif. » Dit-il avant de se tourner vers les lecteurs. « Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour ce premier chapitre… je peux aller voir mon épisode de _Lolirock_ sur Netflix maintenant ? »

 _Parfois je me demande si l'auréole de Wade fonctionne bien sur son esprit._ Se demande Kalandre.

* * *

 **Stop ! Deadpool a un message pour vous :**

« Ok, les lecteurs. Beaucoup d'entre vous pense que j'ai tué l'auteur ce cette fanfic, comme il était écrit dans le prologue. Mais c'est faux, parce qu'en vérité, j'avais manqué mon coup. Du coup, pour faire simple, j'ai pris l'auteur en otage. Voici une vidéo que j'ai faite pour le prouver. »

 _« N-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J-J-J-Je vais bien… 'TTENTION, C'EST PAS LE VRAI RYAN REYNOLDS ! »_

« Bon alors c'est très simple. L'auteur pourra survivre et reprendre son boulot si vous répondez juste à mon énigme. **Comment se nomme le personnage de la série** _ **Bref**_ **qu'a interprété le doubleur de Razzia ?** Il vous suffira d'inscrire la réponse dans vos commentaires avant la publication du prochain chapitre. Eh oui, c'est une question de temps où tout ne dépend plus que de vous… merci quand même d'avoir lu ce chapitre. »

 _à suivre..._


End file.
